


His home, his comfort

by cuddles_07



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Insecurity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:00:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24163237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddles_07/pseuds/cuddles_07
Summary: In which Seungyoon is having insecurities and Mino is there to comfort him.
Relationships: Kang Seungyoon/Song Minho | Mino
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	His home, his comfort

**Author's Note:**

> This might be boring and I am sorry for my grammatical errors if there is one >.<

Sipping on his latte, Seungyoon tasted the sweetness of the drink with a hint of bitterness as he feels the warm latte going down his throat. He used to detest the latte as it would always leave a bitter taste in his mouth. However, after drinking it a couple more times, he soon grew in love with it, and now he can’t spend his day without a dose of latte. The sun shone brightly into the shop, providing warm to his shivering hands which was getter colder due to the air conditioner. Seungyoon was spending his afternoon in the cozy cafe as usual, as it provides a sense of comfort to whatever he was feeling sad about. He lets his thoughts consume him, thinking about what happened earlier.

_Seungyoon was heading back home from the supermarket after buying the groceries he needed for his breakfast as the fridge was empty. He wanted to ask his boyfriend, Mino, to help him, but to his disappointment, he went outside, leaving him the only one in the house. He huffed, as he was only halfway to the supermarket and his stomach was already growling, begging him to hurry up. Suddenly, he heard a familiar laughter, making him turn his head to the source. It was Mino and he was with a stranger that he never seen before. He was good looking, his smile making himself look even better and captivating. Mino was smiling at him, and they were laughing together like nothing else mattered to them. They were in their own world, looking like they were in cloud nine. Seungyoon felt his heart dropping, his mouth making a bigger frown as he stopped breathing. Millions of thoughts ran through his mind as he thought of all of the possibilities that could happen. Mino breaking up with him because he didn’t need him anymore. Mino didn’t love him after all. Mino no longer find him attractive. All these thoughts became too much for him to handle as he ran back home, without them noticing, so that he don’t have to see them smiling joyfully at each other anymore._   
  
_Once Seungyoon reach home, he drops the bags of groceries on the floor, panting for breath. His sight became blurry, making his surroundings look unclear and before he knew it, one teardrop escaped his eye and fell on the ground with a single plop. His chest tightened and he found it harder to breathe. The scene replayed in his head multiple times, and he had to rely on the wall for support. Deciding that a cup of latte would probably help him ease his mind, he went out once again, heading to the cafe that he often visits._

Seungyoon opened his eyes and sighed. Seeing that Mino has another person by his side, he is sure that he isn’t needed anymore. Gulping down the latte again, he cringed at the bitter taste it gave. _Maybe it was just destined to happen. I should just give up and let that guy win. It will be of no use, even if I do something, I will still lose to him. That guy has everything I don’t. His looks, his charming smile, his infectious laughter and by the way Mino smiles around him, he can make Mino happy the way I can’t._ His heart breaks at the thought and smiled bitterly. Finishing his now cold latte, he stood up and walked back home, his heart beating profusely, scared of what was to come. 

As he reach the doorstep, he was surprised to find Mino inside. He immediately smiled, delighted that he was back. He was all he needed to make him feel jittery all over again. However, the scene of Mino and the stranger appeared again, the smile on his face wiped off completely, forming a sad face. “Seungyoon, you are back! Why did you not put the groceries in the fridge?” Mino said, forming a pout. Hearing his voice, he instantly masked his sadness with his usual smile. “Sorry, I must have forgotten about them and went out,” Seungyoon replies, grinning sheepishly. He walked to his room, wanting to be alone. 

Mino found it weird, Seungyoon didn’t seem like himself. _Seungyoon hardly forgets to do anything and most of the time I am the one being forgetful instead. He loves to hug me whenever he returns home but now he just lock himself inside his room. Did I do something wrong?_ Worried, he went to Seungyoon’s room. 

Opening the door to his room, he was greeted with the sight of Seungyoon lying on the bed, deep in his own thoughts. He was frowning, his slender fingers trembling and his eyes was watery, like he was cry any moment. His heart ached at the sight, rushing towards to hug him, trying to assure him that everything is fine. “What’s wrong?” he asked, looking at Seungyoon tenderly with his worried eyes. Seungyoon jolted, not expecting him in his room, trying to comfort him. “It’s nothing,” he told Mino, not wanting him to know about his insecurities. Mino sighed, and said,”There is definitely something bothering you, I don’t believe you that there is nothing.”. Knowing that Seungyoon can’t avoid this, he exhaled, before uttering out a “fine”. Mino smiled in triumphant, and looked back at him, asking him to continue. Seungyoon took a deep breath before starting,”I saw you with another guy this morning. You were laughing so happily with him so I thought I wasn’t needed anymore because who needs me when they have a guy much better than me?”. Mino realised why he was acting weirdly, as it was all because of his insecurities and hugged him tighter in assurance. “Seungyoon, you are wrong. I love you and you only. You are beautiful, inside and outside. I am blessed to have you and I will never trade you for someone else. The way that you smile never fails to make my heart flutter. Seeing your plump lips always makes me want to kiss you,” he told Seungyoon, as he looks at his lips, and started kissing him. The kiss was soft and sweet, their mouth moving in sync with each other. It lasted for a while before Mino broke it, gasping for air. Seungyoon’s cheeks was flushed with a deep shade of pink. Then they laid on the bed, cuddling with each other. 

Mino was _his home, his comfort_ and that was all he needed.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the story. This fanfic is my first >.< Tell me how you feel about this in the comments ^^


End file.
